The present invention relates to a dielectric film for use in various electronic devices, and more particularly to a carbon-rich carbon boron nitride dielectric film. The present invention also relates to electronic devices including a carbon-rich carbon boron nitride dielectric film, and a method of forming a carbon-rich carbon boron nitride dielectric film.
Continued scaling of electronic devices demands reduced RC (resistance/capacitance) delay for increased clocking speeds in device circuitry. Reduction in parasitic capacitance can be achieved by adopting new materials for use in front end of the line (FEOL) integration and/or back of the line (BEOL) integration. E.g., new dielectric films having a low dielectric constant (k) of less than 4.0 are needed to meet standard BEOL reliability requirements. Also, new dielectric films having a dielectric constant of less than 4.0 are needed for FEOL applications.